coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 7887 (13th June 2012)
Plot Peter and Leanne row in front of the social worker. Leanne points out that letting a child live with a couple of alcoholics is asking for trouble. Stella tells Sunita that she's welcome to stay at the Rovers for as long as she wants. Karl however takes Sunita to one side and makes it clear that he wants her out of the pub. Sunita retaliates by threatening to tell Stella about their affair. Karl's disgusted and tells her that she was just easy meat. Sunita's humiliated. The doctor tells Peter that Simon is going to be fine and he can go home. Peter's mightily relieved. Dev asks Stella to have a word with Sunita and tells her that he loves her, misses her and wants her back home. Eva flirts with Jason in the hope of making Nick jealous. However her plan backfires when Nick insists that she takes a night off to go on a date with Jason. Peter tells Carla that he loves her and he's sorry he blamed her for Simon's situation. Peter and Simon have a heart to heart. Simon tells Peter how he hates his life without Leanne and his gran and granddad. Peter admits that he got things wrong. Maria, looking a million dollars, meets Marcus for a drink. Audrey takes her to one side and tells her it's clear that she's got feelings for Marcus and she doesn't want to see her get hurt. With Peter's permission, Leanne calls to see Simon. It's clear that Simon is thrilled to see his mum. Peter makes a momentous decision and tells him that he can go and live with Leanne. With Audrey's words ringing in her ears, flustered Maria feigns illness and brings her date with Marcus to an abrupt end. Marcus is bemused. Carla's deeply worried that Peter's making a big mistake, although Peter assures her that it's best for Simon. Leanne packs up Simon's belongings. Karl tells Sunita that she means nothing to him and she should have a bit of pride and move out. Sunita's upset. Leanne leaves with Simon and Peter breaks down in Carla's arms. Cast Regular cast *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Carla Connor - Alison King *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Leanne Barlow - Jane Danson *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Sunita Alahan - Shobna Gulati *Karl Munro - John Michie *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Maria Connor - Samia Ghadie *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Marcus Dent - Charlie Condou Guest cast *Social Worker - Kathy Jamieson *Doctor - Sue Kelly Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public and back room *Audrey's *Nick's Bistro *9a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Weatherfield General - Simon's room, corridor and family room Notes *This episode was transmitted at 7.30pm. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Simon makes a good recovery and is allowed to leave the hospital, but it's Leanne he wants to see, not his father. Peter invites her to the flat and prepares for disappointment as he asks his son to choose who he wants to live with; Karl urges Sunita not to throw away her marriage; Audrey notices Maria's growing affection to Marcus; and Eva's attempt to make Nick jealous backfires. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,250,000 viewers (7th place). *No episodes were shown on Thursday 14th June or Friday 15th June due to Euro 2012 football coverage. Category:2012 episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns